disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Donald Duck/Gallery
Images of Donald Duck. Stock art 117832a.jpg Donald Duck.png Donald-duck.gif Dd-1.png|Donald throwing his trademark temper tantrum Mickey-Donald-Goofy-The-Three-Musketeers-8cdbc6ed.png Mickeysmousetracks.png Donald.gif AngryDonaldDuck.png Disneys donald duck-1062.jpg Gangbord.gif Donald-duck-disney-photo-450x400-dcp-cpna013154.jpg Animation﻿ Comics WaltDisneysComicsAndStoriesNo001.jpg|The first ever edition of Walt Disney's Comics and Stories (the new name of Mickey Mouse Magazine) features Donald Duck prominently COMICAD disney subscription circus picture.jpg 16848-2654-18768-1-daisy-and-donald.jpg 13761-2654-15418-1-daisy-and-donald.jpg Xmasparade02-thumb.jpg Xmasparade.jpg Tumblr lvizl9FpO61r7xm2uo1 400.jpg Disney christmas-classics.jpg Christmas in disneyland.jpg MMMagazine11-36.jpg MMMagazine1-38.jpg Donald comic - 1st appearance of HD&L.jpg|The very first appearance of Huey, Dewey and Louie in October of 1937, six months before their animated debut DD comic - Pirate Gold.jpg DD Comic - Mini-golf.JPG DD Comic - Sheriff.JPG DD Comic - Sheriff inside.JPG Donald comic - Rain.JPG DD Comic - Andes.JPG MM magazine 58.jpg Video games Kingdom Hearts series Renders Donald_KHII.png|Donald in the Kingdom Hearts series Donald_KH.png|Donald in Kingdom Hearts Donald_(Original_outfit)_KH.png|Donald wearing his traditional clothes in Kingdom Hearts Donald_(Battle)_KHII.png|Donald's attacking pose in Kingdom Hearts II Donald Duck KHREC.png|Donald at Disney Castle at Kingdom Hearts Donald_KHBBS.png|Donald in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Donald_AT_KHII.png|Donald as a Squid in Kingdom Hearts. Donald_HT_KHII.png|Donald Duck as a mummy in Kingdom Hearts. Donald_TR_KHII.png|Retro-Donald in Kingdom Hearts II. Donald_PL_KHII.png|Donald as a tropical bird in Kingdom Hearts II. Donald_SP_KHII.png|Data Donald in Kingdom Hearts II. Musketeer Donald.png|Musketeer Donald in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. Donald_CT_KHIIFM.png Donald_Duck_KHIII.png Ensembles-4-Donald_A.png Ensembles-18-Donald_B.png Ensembles-43-Donald_C.png Ensembles-73-Donald_D.png Sprites DL_DonaldAvatar1.png|Donald's Sprite (Magician BBS) DL_DonaldAvatar2.png|Donald's Sprite (BBS) Sprite_Donald_KH.png|Donald's Sprite (KH) Sprite_Donald_AT_KH.png|Donald's Sprite (Squid KH) Sprite_Donald_HT_KH.png|Donald's Sprite (Mummy KH) Sprite_Donald_N.png|Donald's Sprite (KHII) Sprite_Donald_HT.png|Donald's Sprite (Mummy KHII) Sprite_Donald_TR.png|Donald's Sprite (Retro KHII) Sprite_Donald_PL.png|Donald's Sprite (Bird KHII) Sprite_Donald_SP.png|Donald's Sprite (Data KHII) Sprite_Donald_CT.png|Donald's Sprite (Snowman KHIIFM) Donald_Duck_(card).png|Donald Duck card Donald_Duck_(Halloween_Town)_(card).png|Donald Duck card (Halloween Town) Donald Save Face.png|Donald's Save Face Donald Save Face KHREC.png|Donald's Save Face in Re:Coded DL_Sprite_Donald_KHBBS.png Artwork Kh 201301 01 1280 992.jpg Donald_(Mummy_Form)_(Art).png Donald-_Squid_Form_(Art)_KHI.png Donald-_Normal_Outfit_(Art)_KHI.png Donald_(Art).png Sora, Donald and Goofy (Art) KHI.png Donald_(Bird_Form)_(Art).png Donald_(Data_Form)_(Art).png 503145.jpg 286472.jpg Rest (Day) (Art).png 05 opening artwork 992.jpg Two Sides.jpg KH codedimage.png Khcoded artwork05.png Donald02_KH.png KH2 Artwork05.png KH2 Artwork22.png KH2 Artwork12.png Cover CoM.jpg Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix+ Boxart.png Kh 201212 01 1024 992.jpg Promo Art KHHD.png Kh 201209 01 1920 992.jpg Kh 201208 01 1024 992.jpg Kh 201210 01 1920 992.jpg Promotional Art 01 KHII.png Heart (Art).png Kh 201302 01 1920.jpg Wallpaper1303 KHHD04.jpg Kh 201303 01 1024 992.jpg Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX Promotional CG KHHD.png Kh 201304 01 1920.jpg Kh 201305 01 1024.jpg Kh 201306 01 1024.jpg SoraDonaldGoofyKHIII.png|Artwork of Donald for Kingdom Hearts III Screenshots Donald Sleeping.jpg|Donald sleeping in Kingdom Hearts II. KHII Mickey, Donald, Goofy.png|Donald with Mickey and Goofy at the end of Kingdom Hearts II Mickey-012 992.jpg Musketeers-641860 20120523 screen008.jpg Mickey and friends - 087 992.jpg Musketeer-01.jpg 915410 20040901 screen002 992.jpg|Donald getting hugged by Belle 640px-Ending 03 KHII.png Reunion_KHII.png|Donald reunites with Mickey in Kingdom hearts II 915410 20040924 screen007 992.jpg Gsdx 20110616233325 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110917031816 550x413.jpg Donald,goufy,ventus.png|Donald with Goofy and Ventus Lea DDD.jpeg My Friends Are My Power! 01 KH3D.png 640px-When Sleeping Memories Awaken 01 KHRECOM.png The Truth About Ansem 01 KHII.png An Awakening Voice 01 KHII.png Master Yen Sid 01 KHII.png I'm Pete 01 KHII.png A Connecting Dream 09 KHII.png KH Cup trophy.jpg Screenshot20 KHreCOM.jpg The Message Left Behind 01 KHII.png|Donald tasting sea-salt ice cream. Kingdom Hearts - Chain of Memories 26.PNG|Donald in the opening sceane of kingdom hearts chain of memories KH FM 04.jpg KHReCoM 04.jpg Atlantica-sora-donald-and-goofy-9919543-576-432.jpg 12 HD 1.5 Remix.png 15_HD_1.5_Remix.png 09 HD 1.5 Remix.png Kingdom Hearts - Chain of Memories all.PNG Kingdom Hearts - Chain of Memories donald mad.PNG Kingdom Hearts - Chain of Memories donald mouth open.PNG GardenOfAssemblage-KHIIFM.png Manga Kingdomheart-Manga-Beast.jpg Kingdom-hearts-2-beast.jpg Kingdom-hearts-2-Mushu.png02.png Other video games D 790screen002.jpg|Donald in the Disney Sports series _-Disney-Sports-Football-Donald.jpg|Donald in Disney Sports Football _-Disney-Sports-Skateboarding-Donald.jpg|Donald in Disney Sports Skateboarding Dsnposter.jpg _-Disney-Sports-Football-GameCube-_.jpg Donald donalds dock.jpg|Donald in Toontown Online 344px-Animatronic_Donald.png|Animatronic Donald from Epic Mickey Donaldepic-mickey-3ds.jpg|Donald in Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion Lucky_Dime_Caper_Starring_Donald_Duck_screenshot.png|Donald in The Lucky Dime Caper DONALD~1.jpg|Donald in Mickey Saves the Day World_Of_Illusion-forest.jpg|Donald and Mickey in World of Illusion image_kinect_disneyland_adventures-16784-2317_0020.jpg|Donald meet and greet in Kinect Disneyland Adventures Char 37632 thumb.jpg|Donald in Disney Golf 190px-91223 DinseyUniverseDonald 72DPI jpg jpgcopy normal.jpg|Donald Duck, Disney Universe em2-daisy-donald-and-goofy.jpg Animatronic_Donald_mad.jpg Animatronic donald concept art.jpg|Concept art of Animatronic Donald 34587-quackshot-starring-donald-duck-genesis-screenshot-duckburgs.gif|Donald in QuackShot 148969-disney-s-magical-quest-3-starring-mickey-donald-snes-screenshot.png|Donald in Disney's Magical Quest 3 Pk-gc-3.png|Donald in PK: Out of the Shadows animatronic_donald_pose_by_luigimariogmod-d5muymt.png Pete-bossbattle.jpg|Mickey and Donald vs. Pete in World of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck Quackshot-ShereKhan.png|Donald vs. Shere Khan in Quackshot Screen Shot 2013-09-13 at 4.41.19 PM.png|Donald vs. King Pete in Magical Quest 3 Goofy in quackshot.gif|Donald meeting Goofy in Quackshot Disney's Magical Quest 2 Starring Mickey and Minnie Ending 25.png Disney's Magical Quest 2 Starring Mickey and Minnie Ending 40.png Disney's Magical Quest 2 Starring Mickey and Minnie Ending 41.png Disney's Magical Quest 2 Starring Mickey and Minnie Ending 42.png Disney's Magical Quest 2 Starring Mickey and Minnie Ending 43.png Donald& Merlock-Donald Duck Advance.jpg Donald&Daisy- Quack Attack.jpg Mickey mouse magic wands screenshot.jpg|Mickey and company in the opening cutscene of Mickey Mouse Magic Wands Mickey's Racing Adventure Mickey and Friends.png Mickey's Racing Adventure Mickey and Friends in Dust.png Deep Duck Trouble Gameplay.png QuackShot Title Screen.png QuackShot Gameplay.png Donald Duck NES Gameplay.png Donald Duck's Playground Gameplay.png Donald mra.jpg Disney Parks and other live appearances 3493937617_f437659bd4_b.jpg|Donald in Dream Along with Mickey (Pre-2011) 5676087254_2b85d8b02b_b.jpg|Donald in Dream Along with Mickey (2011-Present) 2345587100 4cc9a16740.jpg|Donald with Daisy 2608859185 5f9ae2633d m.jpg|Donald with Pluto 3471829063 5a2271963d b.jpg|Donald in SpectroMagic 95726819.jpg|Donald in Disney On Ice 5336243986 c1fa890cec b.jpg|Donald with his nephews 3008497946 045402e858.jpg|Donald in Playhouse Disney/Disney junior Live on stage! Paja-patak-vr.jpg|Donald earns his star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame 2481337610_3e465209e5_b.jpg|Donald with Goofy WDC04001.jpg|Donald on board the Disney Cruise Line Three Caballeros It's a Small World.jpg|Donald in It's A Small World 3339880945 6b0830cd2d.jpg|Donald in It's A Small World donald-duck-disney-s.jpg|Donald at Disney California Advenure KarnageCapturesMickeyAndPals.jpg DonaldandKarenCarpeneter.jpg|Donald with Karen Carpenter DonaldinDisneyland'sChristmasParade.jpg|Donald in the Disneyland's Christmas Parade MickeyAtDisneyMGMStudios.jpg DonaldDuckinDisneylandFun.jpg|Donald in Disneyland Fun DonaldinAdventureland.jpg|Donald in Adventureland DonaldandCandaceHudson.jpg|Donald with Candace Hudson DonaldinFrontierland.jpg|Donald in Frontierland DonaldonTomSawyer'sIsland.jpg|Donald rafting on Tom Sawyer's Island with a group of people DonaldDuckasGhost.jpg|Donald as a ghost DonaldDuckinTheTwelveDaysofChristmas.jpg|Donald in The Twelve Days of Christmas DonaldandTiffanyBurton.jpg|Donald with Tiffany Burton (from Kidsongs) DonaldandShiraRoth.jpg|Donald with Shira Roth (from Kidsongs) DonaldandMichelleMontoya.jpg|Donald with Michelle Montoya (from Kidsongs) DonaldDuckinCampoutatWaltDisneyWorld.jpg|Donald in Campout at Walt Disney World DonaldandTobyGanger.jpg|Donald with Toby Ganger DonaldatRiverCountry.jpg|Donald at River Country DonaldatHoopDeeDooMusicalRevue.jpg|Donald at Hoop-Dee-Doo Musical Revue DonaldDuckinLet'sGototheCircus.jpg|Donald in Let's Go to the Circus DonaldandChristianBuenaventura.jpg|Donald with Christian Buenaventura (from Kidsongs) DonaldandTiffanyBurtoninLet'sGototheCircus.jpg|Donald with Tiffany Burton in Let's Go to the Circus DonaldintheAudience.jpg|Donald in the audience DonaldandDavidLaibrle.jpg|Donald with David Laibrle DonaldinRinglingBrosandBarnabyandBaileyCircus.jpg|Donald in "Ringling Bros and Barnaby & Bailey Circus" DonaldandShariLynnSummers.jpg|Donald with Shari Lynn Summers DonaldandMelanieAtmadja.jpg|Donald with Melanie Atmadja DonaldandCaitlinWachs.jpg|Donald with Caitlin Wachs DonaldinBeachPartyatWaltDisneyWorld.jpg|Donald in Beach Party at Walt Disney World DonaldandTiffanyBurtoninBeachPartyatWaltDisneyWorld.jpg|Donald and Tiffany Burton in Beach Party at Walt Disney World DonaldatSharkReef.jpg|Donald at Shark Reef DonaldandBooBailey.jpg|Donald with Mario "Boo" Bailey File:DonaldonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Donald on "Carols in the Domain" Donald Duck in Toontown.jpg|Donald Duck in Toontown DonaldDuck.jpg|Donald Duck with Daisy Duck in the Hong Kong Disneyland Hotel image439.jpg|Donald Duck in a Magic Kingdom parade Donald Duck with Vanessa Hudgens.jpg|Donald Duck with Vanessa Hudgens in the World of Color premiere at Disney California Adventure Donald-Duck-pic.jpg 6100551990_cb92f2daa9.jpg|Donald Duck in American Waterfront at Tokyo DisneySea. GolfDonaldCheckIn.png JWagnerMickey.jpg|Donald with Mickey, Goofy and Jack Wagner. Caballerodonaldpinata.jpg|Caballero Donald's Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom spell card. 6339609290 e3b95beaa8 m.jpg Dsc04930.jpg DonaldDuckandGoofy.jpg|Donald Duck and Goofy in the Full House episode The House Meets the Mouse. TheHouseMeetsTheMouse.jpg|Dopey, Pinocchio, Alice, Donald, Minnie and the White Rabbit in the Full House episode The House Meets the Mouse. TheThreeCaballerosinFullHouse.jpg|Donald, Jose, Panchito, Danny and Vickie in the Disney Main Street Parade in the Full House episode The House Meets the Mouse. OpeningDayParade 1.jpg WaltDisneyToyShop1950IceCapadesProgram.jpg Disneyicecapades1950.jpg Mickey-Mouse-Reuve.jpg|Donald with Panchito & Jose in the Mickey Mouse Revue. DonaldDuckinFrontierland.jpg|Donald Duck in Frontierland DonaldDuckinAnimalKingdomParade.jpg|Donald in Disney's Animal Kingdom Parade M&DSV.jpg|Donald with Daisy in Mickey & Duffy's Spring Voyage at Tokyo DisneySea. 5255183687 0b0d33ed46 z.jpg|Donald, Daisy, Duffy, Mickey, and Minnie in Tokyo DisneySea's My Friend Duffy (Act 2). IMG 0205.jpg My Friend Duffy.jpg Minnie_Daisy.jpg IMG_2268.PNG|Donald Duck in the Spectromagic Parade 5110171481_f4b5a18f84_z.jpg|Donald Duck in Tokyo DisneySea's The Legend of Mythica. 5175517818_106408cf2b_z.jpg|Donald Duck in Tokyo DisneySea's Mousequerade Dance. 5206400033 258c30db15 z.jpg|Donald Duck, Duffy, and TippyBlue in Tokyo DisneySea's My Friend Duffy (Act 2). 6901823699_926ea427b8_z.jpg|Donald Duck, as he appears in Hong Kong Disneyland's Flights of Fantasy for the park''s 5th anniversary celebrations. 5967031028_3cf2698940_z.jpg|Daisy and Donald in Tokyo DisneySea's A Table is Waiting. 5966940306_79ddc8f1fa_z.jpg|Donald Duck in Tokyo DisneySea's A Table is Waiting. 5243263062_fec5f645c3_z.jpg|Donald Duck in Tokyo DisneySea's Kitchen Beat. Disney 2008 0559.JPG|Donald in a poster at the queue for Mickey's PhilharMagic. 5986611387_0f6f9f5d29_z.jpg|Donald Duck in Tokyo DisneySea's Summer Oasis Splash. 5955316752_8e733eebcf_z.jpg|Donald Duck posing for a photo at the Saludos Amigos Greeting Dock at Lost River Delta at Tokyo DisneySea. 5649165739_2bc04abfc7_z.jpg|Donald Duck in Tokyo Disneyland's Donald's Funny Harmony. 5649169185_90d593becb_z.jpg|Mickey and Donald in Tokyo Disneyland's Donald's Funny Harmony. Disney 2008 0566.JPG|Donald at the Mickey's PhilharMagic store. 4752375056_0e2b3c89e4_z.jpg|Donald Duck in Tokyo DisneySea's Spring Carnival. 4888302943_f5b8c73933_z.jpg|Donald Duck in Tokyo DisneySea's NamiNamiNa. 5243440177_edcecced03_z.jpg|Donald Duck in Tokyo DisneySea's The Seven Lights of Christmas. Mickey's PhillarMagic.jpg|Donald in Mickey's PhilharMagic Darth Maul Star Wars Weekends.jpg|Donald Duck as Darth Maul 2HvGpXmgIEmaRrmvuJda-g2.jpg|Donald Duck as a Stormtrooper Michael-Eisner.jpg|Donald Duck with Michael Eisner. Tumblr mc6dw1Szfr1qeijmro1 1280.jpg 7 17 55 MickeyDonald.jpg|Donald walking down with Mickey during the opening of Fantasyland at Disneyland in 1955. The Three Caballeros Mexico Pavilion.jpg Wwow walt-ice opening-day 447.jpg 4372279485 be089e61cf m.jpg Goin quackers 004.jpg|Donald in an ad for Magic Journeys at Disneyland. Mickey's Philamagic.jpg Fm postcard f.jpg 223144.jpg Dd and carl barks.jpg|Donald with Carl Barks and a flock of real ducks on Donald's 50th birthday Donald2-380x267.jpg|Donald riding in a tiny version of Herbie, the Love Bug Merchandise 51tlIWR-GWL.jpg 20100817153220!Disney2004report.jpg 200588.jpg 1261000441532.jpg 200118.jpg Donald Duck-toy.jpg 6372000440001.jpg Toybox2006330-04 1143702433.jpg ImagesCAHHHGG5.jpg|Grandma Duck and Donald Duck are young version Donald Duck's Toy Sailboat.jpg Donald Duck's Toy Sailboat Original.jpg Mickey Mouse and the best Neighbor.jpg Some Ducks Have All the Luck.jpg 1263047790004.jpg New York Yankees Donald.png San Francisco Giants Donald.jpg Detroit Tigers Donald.jpg Los Angeles Dodgers Donald.jpg Goldenbook-back.jpg Goldenbook.jpg Donald as Darth Maul Figurine.png|Donald as Darth Maul Donald Stormtrooper.jpg|Donald as a Stormtrooper Donald Duck Carbonite.jpg|Donald Duck as Han Solo Frozen in Carbonite Han solo Donald Duck.JPG tron red guard donald pin.JPG Donald Duck William Turner Figure.jpg Donald Duck William Turner DMC.jpg Donald Duck Han Solo Pin.JPG|Donald Duck as Han Solo Pin Donald Duck Fantasia 2000 Pin.jpeg Mickey Donald Goofy KH Pin.jpg KH Pin.jpg donald duck darth maul pin.JPG Darth Maul Donald Duck Quote Pin.JPG 10905828.jpg Donald Fantasia list pin.jpeg kh_donald.jpg plastic donald.jpg donald comic.jpg Sora Donald Goofy Pridelands Figureine.jpg donaldwobbler.jpg|a donald duck wobbler toy from kellogg's donaldpookaloo.png|donald pookaloo M06 992.jpg M05 992.jpg Donald Duck as Sam Flynn.jpeg|Donald Duck as Sam Flynn Hades Donald Duck.jpeg|Donald Duck as Hades Disneycharacterpins.png DLP - Star Wars Booster Pack 2012 - Donald as Han Solo ONLY.jpeg DLR - Year of a Million Dreams 2008 Collection - Daisy Duck (ARTIST PROOF).jpeg WDW - I Conquered The World Pin Pursuit (Donald).jpeg Merlindonald.jpg WDW - Artist Choice 2000 Slinkydoanld.jpg|Slinky Dog from Toy Story as Donald Mickey&friendsearhats.png donaldcupcake.jpg donald daisy wedding 2000.png donaldunclesam.jpg donaldshat.jpg navydonald.jpg donaldtoondisneylogo.jpg Welcomefamilypin.jpg Gamedaypin.jpg donald as goofy.jpg donaldcocacola.jpg firefighterdonald.jpg|donald duck as a firefighter 400px-Donaldduckboxingclub.jpg Donaldaswoody.jpg|Donald Duck as Woody donaldmickeyhalloweencostume2000.png|donald as Mickey Mouse firefighterducks.jpg Il fullxfull.47238508.jpg Il fullxfull.47238887.jpg Il fullxfull.47238742.jpg Donaldasichabodridingichabodshorseonacarousel.jpg|donald as Ichabod Crane Donald duck on mustang.jpg Donald Duck in Grauman's Chinese Theatre.jpg Dd daisy svalentinesdaymove.jpg Il fullxfull.292344596.jpg Il fullxfull.292344536.jpg Il fullxfull.292344494.jpg Little golden book back cover.jpg Little golden book back cover 2.jpg DCL - Pirates of Castaway Cay Event 'Pirates Find Treasure' Frame Set (Goofy and Donald Duck Only).jpeg Diver Donald.jpg|Diver Donald Img mickeyandco.jpg 6804055940737.jpg|Donald as Goofy Il fullxfull.209017125.jpg Pin47951th200.jpg|Donald as Jafar Donald Duck as Aladdin Pin - D23.jpeg Donald Darth Maul Plush.png Donald Japanese Keychain.jpg 1312992547 237753648 3-walt-disney-story-land-Tijuana.jpg 28014436.jpg 2432689354 5138e3584b.jpg D61-505 front.jpg Disneyvideoshophomefortheholidays.jpg MD&G Pin.JPG Vid049.jpg Disney Star Wars Characters - Heroes vs Villains - Darth Maul Donald ONLY.jpeg WDW - Star Wars Weekend 2012 - Darth Maul Donald Logo Pin.jpeg Music for everybody vhs.jpg Fantasia-2000-donald-duck.jpg Donald+Jiminy plastic figures.JPG Donaldduck2.jpg Donaldduckoj.jpg Ddojbig.jpg 5921816075 9d41623178 m.jpg 5346778956 7e45bd296c.jpg 4307204556 598e09a550 o.jpg 3339743124 08ffbcd736.jpg 1202111824.jpg 6624451 orig.jpg 2011-07-11 18.01.20.png Donalsss.jpg Wonderful-World-of-Disney-An-Adventure-in-Color-including-Donald-In-Mathmagic-Land 51AX0E9DW8L.jpg Donald Gilded Man.JPG Donald Gilded Man inside.JPG Roots-of-goofy.jpg|Donald can be seen on the cover for a videotape called The Roots of Goofy Walt Disneys Favorite Nursery Tales The Gingerbread Man and The Golden Goose.jpg MickeyDonaldGoofyWatch.JPG 1210b.JPG 1210a.JPG Tumblr mvtbosJ4nT1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Goin' quackers back cover.jpg Going quackers 1995 lp.jpg Goin' quackers lp.jpg Angry Donald Duck Shaking His Fist.jpeg MiJ1m UD0gFBGD5Mw0NKohA.jpg 2753838355 21fec7080f o.jpg Mousercise lp back.jpg Tumblr mp1aygeeR11s29f4ko6 1280.jpg Tumblr mnjy0jSzIi1s29f4ko8 1280.jpg Tumblr mj5tav06Ha1s29f4ko5 1280.jpg Tumblr mj5tav06Ha1s29f4ko4 1280.jpg 223covera.jpg Tumblr mjpvd2QNYy1s29f4ko1 1280.jpg Tumblr mkz4p7GUsO1s29f4ko6 400.jpg Tumblr mj5z43Bb9I1s29f4ko5 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr mj5z43Bb9I1s29f4ko2 1280.jpg Tumblr mimqq14uWn1s29f4ko1 1280.jpg Tumblr mglpgfvkhk1s29f4ko1 1280.jpg Donald duck fun time kid video.JPG Silly-symphony-movie-poster-1933-1020197786.jpg BrownstoneVHS.jpg 1947-Walt-Disney-Mickey-and-the-Beanstalk-Book.jpg|A Mickey and the Beanstalk book Hier ist donald vhs.jpg Hier ist Donald.jpg Donald Duck Star Classics VHS Back.jpg Donald Duck Star Classics VHS.jpg Chef Donald VHS Back.jpg Chef Donald VHS.jpg Cartoon craze donald duck.jpg Dd quacking up shirt.jpg Tumblr mz5k2iVzji1qd3nk9o1 500.png|Ginger Rogers looking at a bunch of Donald Duck toys in the movie Bachelor Mother (1939) Dd figure classic.jpg The pied piper record.jpg MickeyMouse1943.jpg Storybook favourites the three little pigs back.jpg A Public Domain Donald Duck VHS Tape.jpg $(KGrHqV,!rUFHNmJOmPUBR3FY86k!w~~60 3.jpg $ 3.jpg 51z7Bmvwf3L. SS500 .jpg Tumblr mhq8fjGksr1s29f4ko1 1280.jpg Donald duck puppet.JPG|A Donald puppet Miscellaneous 228491864 71bdcdef98.jpg|Donald Duck statue Donald-Duck-s-Star-on-the-Walk-of-Fame-donald-duck-7882050-400-387.jpg|Donald's star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame 5347943229 e2f5959f7d.jpg|Artwork of Donald helping out with Disney California Adventure's expansion 2945092263 2a1c6c5ec5 z.jpg|Donald's signature 26-mmpvisuals-07.jpg|Donald's poster for Disneyland Paris 5028370795 007a887254 z.jpg|Donald at the All-Star Movies Resort 8613d495e232cae9f4e7f97be619c336.jpg|Donald Topiary philharmagic1_big.jpg|Donald unhappy with his role in a promotional picture for Mickey's PhilharMagic Fiestajpg-5ece0897e79aff73 large.jpg|Donald in front of the Palacio de Bellas Artes in Mexico City DL50C.jpg|Co-hosting "Disneyland: The First 50 Magical Years" with Steve Martin. Oregon_Ducks_2.gif|Donald Duck as the mascot of the University of Oregon's sports teams Oregon Duck Mascot.jpg The Oregon Duck 2.jpg Acolr.gif Ocolr.gif Pcolr.gif Post-524-1182827121.jpg|World War II insignia DDWW2insignia.jpg DDWW2insignia2.jpg DDWW2insignia3.jpg Xmas10-big.jpg The50GreatestCartoonsBackCover.jpg 17-disney-wwii-uss-bunker-hill-christmas-card-donald.jpg 07-disney-wwii-ration-book-mickey.jpg 06-disney-wwii-bonds-babies-certificate.jpg 01-disney-wwii-volunteer-army-donald-duck.jpg 1215b.JPG 1210g.JPG Tumblr mqtrnmg0Rd1sz8lgpo1 1280.jpg Screen shot 2012-09-24 at 6.05.10 PM.png D23 23-Days Tara-Billinger.jpg DD50 logo.jpg|Logo for Donald Duck's 50th birthday in 1984 ﻿ Category:Character galleries